Tough Lover
by Five-Princess
Summary: As he was about to get killed by his parents, Mitch needs to find a new home for tonight. What about Buttercup? She will need to stay with him until morning light. Will she let him go? 'You still got these feelings on me? Even after five years? Gee, you are sure a tough lover.' He said. What did it mean? Rated T for (surprise). They are 10 in this story.


A/N: So you guys asked for more. So I'll give you more! Yay. I had three comments and for me, three comments means more. This story is rougher.

* * *

As the night was falling in Townsville, two of the three Powerpuff girls were going at Robin's house for a pajamas party. Of course, Buttercup wasn't enough girly to come. ''You are sure not to come? Robin promised to have candies and movies for tonight.'' Said Bubbles with her bags in hands. ''Nah, I prefer playing video games and eating popcorn than watch 'Barbie and the rainbow fairy' or something like that.'' The green one said rolling her eyes and thinking of the night she will pass if she goes there. ''Don't forget to study for the exam of next week, okay Buttercup?'' Asked again her annoying red-haired sister. ''Yes, Blossom.'' Buttercup continued. The two girls went at their party who was actually at the neighborhood's house. ''So, Buttercup. What will you do tonight?'' Asked Utonium with a small curiosity. ''Making my homework, study and making sure Octi is okay?'' Said the rebel imitating her sisters. The man looked at her with a silly look. ''I don't know...'' She said. ''I'm passing the night in my lab so be sure not to disturb me too much. I'm sure you won't.'' He said walking to the kitchen.

Her phone rings. It was Mitch. Since when he calls her? ''Hello? Mitch?'' Asked the tomboy surprised. ''Hey Buttercup. Yes, it's me. I know I call a little late it's just... I'm in real trouble. My parents are fighting again and I got no place to sleep at. Do you think I can sleep at your house only for one night?'' He asked as Buttercup was hearing his voice crying and broken glasses sounds in the backing. She was frozen. She is maybe ten years old but she still have feelings for him. Growing-up won't change nothing in her case. If only she would still have her powers to defend him. ''He can stay one night.'' Said the professor who hears the conversation. The black-haired girl smiled and answered to Mitch.

The freckled boy knocks on the red door. The girl opens it and let her friend enters but something different was on his bright childish face. He had a black-eye. ''Y-You didn't bring your things?'' Asked Buttercup. ''It's better not... What you want to do?'' He asked kindly. ''Let's play video games a little and next we will go outside. My sisters are having a party next door and the other way well, he is in vacation in the South.'' She explains and he accept. They went in her bedroom and they play a car game for an hour. ''Why does your parents are fighting?'' Asked the curious girl. ''My parents hates each others. My... dad is never home and my mother neither. They lost all their money in casinos and bars. You remember when you came at my house? Well, my grand-mother was watching me. I feel bad sometimes so that's why I'm a bully. I lost all my friends recently so I'm less in the mood than usual.'' He explains with a few tiny tears in his green eyes. Buttercup was choked. Poor Mitchel. She felt weird for him. ''I feel like, someday, no ones likes me. I know you do!'' He said looking in her green eyes. ''Of course, I do. I'm your best friend. What are you thinking, Mitchelson?''Ask the girl with a sad look.

''YES! I beat you! Who's the best? Buttercup!'' She said happily after winning the race. ''Wait until we go outside. Whatever the sport we will do, I'll beat you!'' The boy replies laughing. They both went in the yard. ''Tag!'' Screams Buttercup by touching his shoulder. They were running all around the yard. By accident, she felt on the grass and he felt on her. ''Hey, gorgeous.'' He said as she blushes. ''Don't call me like that! Gee, my sisters are at the next door. If they see you, they will kill me!'' She said slapping him in the face but not too hard. ''How do you want me to call you then, Princess?'' He said and she got mad. ''Don't. EVER. Call. Me. Princess. Call me Buttercup.'' She said. He smiled and his face came closer. ''Then Buttercup, I think your sisters are watching us because there is a little flock in the front of the window next door.'' He said by smiling. ''Maybe they think you're cute.'' She guessed by trying to remove his hands from the sides of her head. ''Like you do?'' He asked by colliding his nose with hers. Her head nods weakly. ''Do you think they will get jealous if I do something?'' He asked. What was that action he wanted to do? She knew it. ''My sisters knows my feelings on you so... they won't get mad.'' She whispers. ''You still got these feelings on me? Even after five years? Gee, you are sure a tough lover.'' He said getting closer. She was tired of this chat so she took his shirt and, as a last shot, she kissed his red-passion lips. ''Go, Buttercup!'' She hears from her blue-eyed sister, Bubbles. Still holding tight his black shirt, she cut the kiss and whispers softly: ''Let's go inside. You look really tired and a good friend of mine told me that sleeping is important''. ''It's study is important!'' Screams Blossom knew of what her black-haired sister said. They both went inside...

Both were in her bed. The professor didn't mind if they were sleeping together but they can't... you know! Either way, it wasn't in their minds. Something else was it though. ''Where is my blanket!'' She though. If Mitch knew about this, it will be over! She quickly checked in the entire room. ''What are you searching?'' The brown-haired one asked with a joker face. ''N-Nothing. Just seeing if everything's okay.'' She said nervously. ''Tell me. You don't do this normally.'' He said getting up of the bed. ''Over my dead body. I'm not telling you. You will laugh of me.'' She finally said after 30 minutes of fighting. ''No, I won't! I will maybe at the beginning-'' He said but his bright skinned girl friend hits him. ''I come back.'' He said as he get out of the room, pretending of going in the bathroom. He knew she had a blanket since the start, Blossom told him. He searched all around the house and finally found it on the washer besides other clean clothes. He enters back during her face was in her two perfect shaped hands. He wrapped her around her blanket and hug her at the same time. It made a warm and soft combination. ''Blossom told me you had a blanket.'' He said still holding her with his two eyes close. ''I'm going to kill her.'' She whispers as he laughed. ''You are sure Butch won't be mad at me?'' Mitchel asked with a more serious tone. ''I forgot him since a long time, you know.'' She replies as removing his arms and looked into his eyes again. ''D-Do you think we could... date? I mean, I kissed you and everything.'' She asked in a sweet voice he never heard before. Correction, he did when he knew about her feeling on him. He loves it, find it even cute. ''Yeah, sure.'' He said holding Buttercup's hands. ''You're the best, Mitch.'' She said by hugging him and they both fall in the bed. ''Whatever you will say after this doesn't matter but... I like the fact that you actually have a heart.'' The boy remarks by getting again closer. ''I like more the fact that you do have one two. A big one with a tones of things in it.'' Buttercup said before kissing him again as the felt asleep.

After a few hours, the professor passes in the front of the room and saw the two kids sleeping in the bed together. He smiled and closed the door with many memories coming back in his brain.

So it's another romantic night at Townsville where we find only one of our puffs falling in love with her best friend. Who knew? The day is again save but this time by only Buttercup. She saved his day and all the others until they broke-up. Until they fight. Until they're over. I guess this is why Buttercup got no special power because she makes fall in love everyone she wants with her. By luck, she choose, Mitchel Mitchelson. THE END!

* * *

A/N: How it was? Tell me ASAP ^^


End file.
